


Drarry Random Drabbles

by Noclue Idunno (NoclueIdunno)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Comedy, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Experimentation, Fluff, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Endings, No Porn, No Smut, No crossovers, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Draco Malfoy, Porn, Random & Short, Sad, Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Harry Potter, Tragedy, episodic, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoclueIdunno/pseuds/Noclue%20Idunno
Summary: This is my drabble notepad for my OTP: Drarry from HP. Expect to find anything here from soft fluff to explicit gore. I might even use and develop something written here elsewhere in my fics.YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO POST THIS ON WATTPAD OR ANYWHERE ELSE. I NEVER WRITE ON WATTPAD. PLEASE, DEAR READERS, IF YOU SEE THIS STORY ELSEWHERE, REPORT IT. I WRITE ON AO3 AND AO3 ONLY.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Drarry - After Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Voltron: Legendary Defenders are owned by their writers and respective corporations. No copyright infringement intended. I gain nothing from this. This is a fanfiction offered freely to HP fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drarry after prom  
> Everyone is alive  
> Alternate universe--2020 muggle world  
> Draco and Harry aged 19~20  
> No sex stupid fluff

When Harry wakes up, drenched in sweat, the last thing he remembers from his nightmare is stabbing Malfoy with a thin, long sword, loving the irony tang of his pooling blood in his mouth. He licked Malfoy's blood off the floor. Why now? Why now out of all times, this morning, the morning after their prom night? 

Harry takes his mobile phone from the bedside table, cussing when he almost drops it.

Malfoy didn't leave him any message. No missed calls.

Harry's two thumbs are busy clicking on the buttons.

_Draco, where are you? --_ Wait, Harry thinks, and deletes what he has just written.

 _Malfoy, where are you_ _? --_ Satisfied, he presses 'Send'.

Harry calls Ron when he doesn't get a reply after two minutes.

"Ron!" Harry shouted over his mobile. "Ron! Ron!"

"Blimey, Harry, what is it, it's 6 in the morning, I got fucking wasted last night... Yes, Mione, it's Harry..."

"Ron! Did you see where Malfoy went last night after prom?!"

"What? Stop yelling. Why do you even ask about Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, Ron! After prom! Did you see him?"

"Fuck... gimme a minute. My head's spinning."

Harry gives him exactly five seconds before shouting again. "Ron! Malfoy!"

Ron grumbles something about mornings and sleeps before answering properly. "Yeah... I think I saw Montague taking him somewhere, maybe to bend him over the table or something... Malfoy's a little fag, so we know how it's gonna be, huh. Look, Harry, lemme call you back. Mione and I are hungover."

Montague and Malfoy. After prom night. Something coils in Harry's throat and bubbles in his stomach like he's downed too much gin coke.

Harry jumps out of his boxers and throw a hoodie over his head. He almost trips jumping down the stairs. He snatches his dad's car keys from a glass bowl in the living room. His mum, an early riser, is snipping leaves from a plant pot. "Harry! Where are you going?"

"No time, mum. Really," Harry says, kissing Lily's cheek. He then runs out to the garage.

Lily sets her scissors down when she hears the engine and runs after him. "Harry James Potter! You are _not_ driving that car!"

She's too late, however. Harry has already left.

=========

Harry is honking the car horn repeatedly in front of Draco's home. At 6.35 in the morning.

Draco's dad bursts out of his front door and seethes when he spots Harry behind the car window.

Harry hops out of his car and waves at Lucius.

"Hello, beautiful morning isn't it, Mr Malfoy?"

A vein rises on Lucius's jaw. "What could a Potter be doing before my home this early?"

Draco's and Harry's dads hate each other with a passion. Something about a biker gang called The Death Eaters back in their days.

Harry laughs awkwardly. "Uh... Draco and I were supposed to meet to..."

"To?"

"To discuss college. Yeah."

Lucius crosses his arms. "Draco made no mention of this when he returned last night."

"Oh! He's home?" Harry thinks this, after all, will be the best morning in his life.

Lucius gives Harry a suspicious glance, but Harry brushes it off and climbs back to his car. He resumes honking the car horn. Lucius knocks, no, _bangs_ on the car window, but Harry continues.

Harry lowers his car window and whistles at Draco, who appears rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Papa? What's going on?"

Harry grins when he hears Draco calling Lucius "papa". He used to tease him for that. Who in the world call their dads "papa"?

"Mr Potter! Begone from this neighbourhood immediately!"

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Malfoy, get in the car."

Draco puffs his cheeks and taps his foot. "That me or my father?"

"Not saying again. Get in the car," says Harry.

Draco shrugs and opens the car door. "I... could go for a ride, maybe? But you drop me back here. I'm still in my pjs."

Lucius's hand stays his darling son's steps. "Draco, Harry Potter is a delinquent, as disastrous as his parents. Don't disappoint me by mingling with his kind."

"You're such a drama queen, papa," says Draco, chuckling. "I'll be home before you know it. See ya."

==========

Harry parks his car somewhere near the Community Centre.

"So, what's this about," Draco says, lowering and raising the car window on his side for the umpteenth time, feeling the air with his hand. Outside, birds are twittering, and the morning sun dances on the ripples of the local lake. Draco closes his eyes and draws a deep breath. "Grass," he says, smiling. "Right. I guess this isn't too bad."

"Uh," Harry says, trying to mince his words. He taps the car handle and scratches his hair a bit, trying to sort what to say. But he fails spectacularly when he simply blurts out, "You were with Montague last night? After prom?"

"So that's what this is about," Draco says. He pinches his own thigh to stop himself from smirking. "Yes, I was, in fact, spending the night with Montague."

"Why?!" Harry yells, punching the car handle. He hits his little finger on the side and grimaces from the pain.

"What do you mean 'why', Montague's been my friend since we were... I don't know, five?"

"Well, he sucks and he... he looks like a troll!"

Draco blinks several times. "Troll? As in... Lord of the Rings troll?"

"Well, Montague's a downright sissy in the pitch, keeps losing the ball, and--"

"Are we actually talking rugby? I get you're the ace, I get it, don't have to brag about it all the time."

An awkward silence falls between them. Harry is clicking his tongue and Draco is pulling the car hanging.

"You wanna know whether I slept with Montague last night," Draco says quietly.

"Slept is a mild way of putting it," Harry says. Somehow his tone is rough and brusque.

Draco presses a hand to his mouth to push back a laugh. "What's it to you, anyway. It's not like you're my boyfriend."

"No? Not after what we did?"

"Jesus, Potter. We kissed. Once. For the dare," Draco stresses each syllable. "That doesn't mean we're dating."

Harry growls and pounces, pulling Draco's collar. Draco utters a small _ah!_ when their mouths bump. In his agitation Harry's front teeth scrapes Draco's lips.

"You're a terrible kisser. Not terrific. Means bad," says Draco.

"And you're not going anywhere near Montague," decides Harry. "We're dating."

Draco laughs loudly. "Oh, Potter. You realise we're all leaving for college soon, don't you. It is a truth universally acknowledged that high school dates break up in college."

"Truth universally...? That's the opening line of _Pride and Prejudice_ ," says Harry. He smirks when Draco raises an eyebrow. "I know you love that book, Draco."

Draco bites his lips in annoyance. But he can't help feeling his heart racing since Potter identified that line.

"Who gave you permission to call me that."

"I permitted myself," Harry winks. He only hopes he would look sexy winking like that. His ex, Ginny, loved that wink. "And I got into Hogwarts."

"You got into Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I applied when you told me you did too. And I checked, Psychology's right next to the Business school."

"I never told you I applied to Psychology,"

"I asked Hermione," replies Harry.

"You've proven yourself a bloody stalker, as usual," says Draco. "So you came honking the entire block awake just to bother me about Montague and Hogwarts?"

"Actually, no." Harry's expression turns darker. He doesn't tell Draco he panicked about the nightmare.

"Potter?" Draco furrows his eyebrows, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I... had a dream," Harry says, pinching his eyes. "In the dream, I stabbed you with a sword. Lots of blood, and... I loved it. I was worried, and I--"

"And you came looking for me," says Draco. When Harry nods, Draco smiles. "Aww, Potter, that's so sweet. Good dog."

Harry punches Draco's arm lightly. "Asshole."

"Scarhead."

Harry snickers, his dream blissfully forgotten for a moment. "Papa~"

"Stalker... You know what I think?"

"What," replies Harry. He's too aware, much too aware of Draco's hand on his shoulder, snaking upward and brushing his ear.

"I think," says Draco, "You're anxious to get into my pants. Penetration is a common cipher for sex in our dreams. If you believe in the more dubious area of psychoanalysis."

"I do sincerely believe," Harry says, nodding fervently, as Draco's hand dives into his hoodie, gliding on his skin. "Yes, I really do, sir."

"Shut up, Potter," whispers Draco huskily, inching closer. "Feeling better, stalker?"

" _Oh, Draco,_ " Harry moans when Draco's fingers caress his nipple.

It would have been very, very nice to let Draco's skillful hands continue their delectable ministrations, but Harry's stupid, stupid arm presses the car horn. Draco withdraws his hand like a rabbit in shock, while Harry quickly smooths his clothes.

"I guess it's time to go," says Draco, resuming his previous window-opening activity.

"Yeah," Harry's mind is still too fuzzy to form any coherent sentence.

==========

Draco's mother, Narcissa, is pacing around the gate when Harry's car stops there to drop Draco off. She is making a call, but hangs it when she sees Draco.

"Oh, my darling baby!" Narcissa pulls Draco into her arms, "Mummy was so worried! Are you okay? Is my baby okay? Did that boy do anything to you? You didn't even bring your phone with you! Mummy and Daddy are so sad, Draco."

"Mum!" Draco pushes Narcissa. "Stop it! Harry's watching."

 _Harry._ not _Potter_.

Harry's grin is so wide that the corners of his mouth stretch enough to reveal his teeth.

"Mr Potter! I would advise you not to try anything like this in the future," Narcissa warns him sternly. "You could have hurt my son!"

"Mum, Harry didn't hurt me!"

"He could have. A 19-year-old young man, driving? God forbid. In you go, Draco," says Narcissa, glaring at Harry. "Might I ask you to leave, Mr Potter?"

"Wait!" Draco frees himself from his mother's clutch and runs around to Harry's side. He opens the car door, and slings his arms around Harry's neck, kissing him.

Narcissa drops her mobile phone. The case opens and the battery flies out. She stares in disbelief as her son kisses the _bad kid,_ a _man!_

"A parting gift," says Draco. "I didn't have sex with Montague, silly. He was hogging the whisky bottle and crying his eyes off about some girl all night, and I-- _mmff--_ "

Draco can't finish his words because Harry captures his lips, kissing him deeply.

"Draco! Goodness! Lucius! Lucius! Help!" Narcissa shouts, wringing her hands.

"You should go," says Draco, "I'll deal with them."

Harry shakes his head. "No, I want to stay."

Draco swats Harry's forehead. "You staying here complicates matters, Harry. They wouldn't calm down if you're here. Go."

"Call me?"

"I'll call."

Harry drives away as a flustered Lucius emerges, holding a baseball bat that would have clonked on Harry's head. Narcissa is hugging Draco, drying her tears on her sleeve.

Back home, in the garage, Harry prepares himself mentally before heading into the house.

His phone shows 18 missed calls.

4 unread messages: 3 from Lily and 1 from James.

He opens James's message: _You are in some immense, I repeat, immense trouble, son._

Harry sighs.

The sigh turns into a whoop when his phone vibrates for another incoming message.

_Potter, meet me at Fanny's Mug at 8 evening._

_If you want a dream come true afterwards._

==========


	2. Drarry - The Golden Unicorn

_Potter, you see that, it's a golden unicorn!_ Draco points at the corner of their bedroom, giggling happily like a child that has discovered a secret candy stash.

  
 _No, baby, there are no golden unicorns,_ Harry says around a stab of pain in his heart, around the pink of Draco's pert nipples.

  
 _Look, Potter, it's grazing in a field!_ Draco says, giggling again when Harry's messy hair tickles his ribs. The giggle turns into a gasp when Harry enters him with so much love.

  
 _Draco, wouldn't you just look at me, for once?_ asks Harry, his lips trembling and eyes scrunching in a cruel warning of despair.

  
It's been eight years since he kept Draco safe in here, safe from outside--and Draco started seeing _things_ gradually, slowly, until the Golden Unicorn blocked Harry out from his heart forever.

==========


End file.
